The Final Lair
|монеты = 3 |аудио =Файл:Wake The Dragon.ogg |изображение = The Final Lair.jpg}} The Final Lair — средний демон, созданный игроком Nuclear Nacho в версии 2.1. Описание Уровень создан в версии 2.1 и выполнен в стандартном базовом стиле. Выполнен в желтом и красном цвете, но стиль нельзя никак назвать адским. Геймплей в уровне не представляет особой сложности, хотя некоторые места могут вызывать затруднение. В целом, геймплей не очень сложный. Что касается декораций, они пропитаны духом новой версии (2.1), что подтверждают дизайн блоков, новые сферы, режим паука, новый монстр, а также некоторые новые триггеры. Длина достаточно большая — 2 минуты 34 секунды, что и составляет основную сложность уровня. Геймплей Уровень начинается с этапа куба, где мы нажимаем пару сфер, и должны использовать несколько лёгких таймингов. Потом идёт аналогичный, но простой этап робота, который потом становится маленьким, и он значительно усложняется. После чего, идёт аналогичный этап паука. Он значительно проще предыдущего этапа, так как таймингов тут намного меньше. Затем идёт ещё один этап куба, где мы должны перепрыгивать тройные шипы, и нужно не забыть собрать сердце на 12%, иначе вы не сможете пройти дальше. В конце, музыка затихает, и мы видим текст под музыку "THE FINAL LAIR now with more fire" . Идёт ускоренный этап корабля, где мы должны обходить шипы и своеобразные блоки, при этом нужно нажимать на сферы, изменяя гравитацию. После чего идёт этап паука на медленной скорости, который значительно проще предыдущего этапа. Затем идёт этап волны — одна из самых сложных частей. Мы тут должны обходить достаточно узкие проходы, и при этом обходить незаметные пилы. После волны идёт очень простой этап корабля, так как нужно выбрать три кусочка пазла, чтобы открыть проход. Путь: вверх, вниз, середина. Идут достаточно сложные этапы шара и паука, где мы должны обходить достаточно узкие проходы, используя несколько таймингов. На этапе паука всё достаточно просто (он и является коротким), но всё же нужно очень быстро обходить шипы. Следующий этап шара не очень сложный, так как таймингов становится не так много. После чего, идёт не очень сложный сегмент НЛО, где мы должны обходить шипы, пилы и монстров, при этом изменяя гравитацию. После этапа НЛО идёт робот — самое сложное в уровне. Тут мы должны запомнить, где и на какую сферу надо нажимать. Но что самое сложное, тут присутствуют тайминги. В конце идёт более-менее простой этап. После робота идёт более-менее простой этап куба, где сначала на второй скорости используем несколько сфер, перепрыгивая шипы, а потом на обычной скорости идёт "лабиринт". Мы должны прыгать, в основном по жёлтым блокам. В конце можно увидеть надпись "This Looks Familar" . Идёт этап паука, где мы должны обходить шипы, используя опять же несколько таймингов. После паука идёт короткий этап куба, и уже идёт напряжённый этап волны. Сначала мы должны обходить правильные пути, пролетая узкие проходы. Потом мы обходим несколько узких пространств. В конце мы видим надпись "You're Almost There... Now go!!" , и волна ускоряется. Мы должны обходить шипы в достаточно узком пространстве. После волны идёт более-менее простой этап корабля, где должны обходить узкие проходы. В конце мы видим структуру ника автора, но ударяться об неё лучше не желательно. Заключительный этап — куб. Тут нет практически ничего сложного, так как мы прыгаем по блокам без таймингов, однако, нужно не забыть про тайминг на 92%, иначе вы не долетите. После чего идёт авто-этап корабля, где видим текст "Thank you RobTop for everything you've done for us past year! Stay awesome and don't burn chicken next time :)" . После этого текста мы видим название уровня и... Уровень пройден! Монеты * Первая монета находится на 9% (этап паука). Для сбора нужно просто зажать розовую сферу, пропустив все сферы, нужно нажать на невидимую красную, где находится сама монета. ** Второй же способ — зажать розовую сферу, после чего на первой жёлтой сфере отпустить. Нажимая на две сферы, можно пропустить третью, и вы достанете до самой красной сферы. * Вторая монета находится на 31% (этап шара). Для сбора нужно опять же как можно позже отпустить розовую сферу, и вы попадёте в специальное пространство, где и находится сама монета. * Третья монета находится на 49% (этап робота). Для сбора нужно опять же как можно раньше отпустить розовую сферу, тем самым упасть, и зажать на зеленую. The Final Lair coin1.jpg|Первая монета The Final Lair coin2.jpg|Вторая монета The Final Lair coin3.jpg|Третья монета Интересные факты * Этот уровень является сиквелом уровня The Dragons Lair от того же автора. ** А у The Dragons Lair есть неофициальный сиквел — The Dragons Lair v2 от того же автора, но он не был оценен. * Ранее он был оценён как , но его понизили до . * Это единственный оценённый уровень с музыкой Wake the Dragon. * Уровень нельзя скопировать. * Если на 51% сделать тайминг на неправильной красной сфере, то можно не задеть шип, и вы умрёте об монстра, тем самым увидев надпись "Ripironi". * Также, если на 99% кликнуть, то можно собрать сердце, так как на корабле имеется свободное пространство. Однако, если собрать само сердце, то ничего не даётся. Ripironi.jpg|Пасхалка на 51% Галерея Видео center|335px|Прохождение от [[Michigun]] Категория:Демоны Категория:Уровни Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни с серебряными монетами Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Сиквелы Категория:Очень длинные Категория:Featured Категория:Некопируемые уровни Категория:Средние демоны